again
by Horriblefreak
Summary: just sex...no plot


They have just ended their fiercest quarrel yet, and they had run out of hurtful words to use. Hostility could be sensed in the air through every breath that they took. They were on fire. Standing merely inches apart; Hermione had her accusing finger on Draco's chest, pressing him to the wall of the deserted corridor. Night patrols never ended peacefully.

Both are aware of the awkward position and the rising heat of their bodies, but none of them is willing to back down. Pride would never allow them to do that. Then Draco's hands grabbed hold of Hermione's collar. Flipping them around Hermione is now the one pressed up against the wall. He leaned in; she turned her head; his mouth landed on her cheek. Draco released her collar and glared at her angrily. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he forced her to look at him and this time he tried again to kiss her. She stomped on his foot. He cursed.

This time he decided to use his body to hold her in place. Trapped against him and the wall, she struggled to escape. He would not relent, neither would the wall. He went straight to business, straight to her neck.

This is not the first time they are in this situation. Denial just wasn't strong enough to keep them from each other.

He knew that she would not be moved by showering affections on her neck, but he had to start somewhere. She stood as still as a pillar. He bit her ear. Her knees weakened and she leaned her head forward onto his shoulder. That was a hard spot to find when they first started, but through experience, he is always accurate now. Grinding the sensitive spot, he got into the mood right away. He felt hands snaked onto his chest and palms resting on his nipples. He can feel the heat travelling form her palms to his nipples and it is turning him on to no end. His mouth stopped its grinding and attacked her lips. Feverish just wasn't strong enough a word to describe their actions. They were practically trying to swallow each other. He bit her lower lip to ask for entrance. She threw her tongue into his mouth instead. The battle of dominance did not start. He decides to feed on her energy first. Grabbing his collar and flipping them around, Hermione had Draco pressed against the wall and accidentally caused his head to hit it. Draco groaned, no apologizes were exchanged. They liked it rough anyway. His hands were already under her skirt and she was already wet from the good work he did on her ear. She spread her legs a little wider so he could roam more. He took that as a signal to lift her up. She compelled to that nonetheless. Now with her wet spot pressed against his abdomen. He could not quite hold back anymore.

He brought the two on them into an empty classroom and proceeds to place her on two adjacent tables against the wall. He ripped at her clothes as did she. Fabrics were torn, buttons flew, clasps spoiled.

He was on top of her, going at it like a rapist, even though she is not struggling at all. He was harsh, she matched his harshness. Clawing, biting, scratching and grabbing. There was no room for soothing touches or reassuring kisses, just passion, on its simplest terms. Raw, stripped of its fake masks, just man, woman, and all their glory.

Heat rising, bodies gliding over bodies in a sea of sweat. They could never comprehend their feelings, the ones that come only when the other is around. No…they never found time to. He tugged on her hair to gain access to her neck, and then she tugged on his hair to gain access to his neck. He bit her shoulder, she bit his ear. He slapped her butt, pinched his nipples. He banged her head against the wall; she dug her nails into his skin. He kissed her, she kissed him.

No warning, no signal. He thrust into her. She screamed. He ignored. She slapped him. He slapped her back. She slapped him again. He thrust harder. She got lost in her mind.

She came. He came. None screamed either's name. No farewell was exchanged. They simply walked in opposite directions to arrive at a similar final destination later, the head's dorm.


End file.
